


Inevitable

by afewthoughts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewthoughts/pseuds/afewthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot; Aaron and Robert's turbulent connection. Break and make up. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing, so please don't be too harsh! Any comments welcome!

_Why does it always come to this?_

The refrain punctuates every thought that seeps through Aaron’s tired mind, each connecting spark fizzling into the same dull pulse, the same heavy weight he has been carrying with him for months. Robert. The draw of him is a pull of want, of need; a pull from which there is no refuge and no escape. Each attempt to break the connection, to quell the instinctive urge to grasp and grab at every inch of the other has led only to temporary estrangements filled with loss and longing, or volatile explosions that scorch anyone who dares come within distance of their reach.

Theirs is a relationship based on angst at best and outright despair at worst, a pairing that, although unlikely, fractured and fuelled by rage, seemingly cannot be tempered by any obstacle. And yet…each time they align their thoughts and intentions for each other in a calm resolve, each time a gentle peace settles over their poison tongues and angry stares, the pact bows and breaks over a pointed comment or another unexpected twist in their tale. And this time, like every time before it, Aaron knows it’s the end, the last time, the final fight that proves to him that Robert is just not worth the heartache that so inevitably comes with his corrupt and twisted version of love.

Aaron’s words burst out from him, violent and desperate. Robert flinches against the venom but stands resolute before the onslaught. The gentle and familiar ‘I’m sorry’ that whispers from his soft lips no longer reach the inside of Aaron’s heart as they once did, but only flutter on the edges, bringing a dull ache with every beat.

It’s not enough anymore. The sense of betrayal, of being deceived is one that he surely would be used to by now; and yet, the piercing realisation that he can expect nothing more rips through him with each harsh and oppressive breath he takes. Robert’s penetrating eyes search his own and find nothing but raging disappointment and a resolve not to give in, not to relent. Not this time. He turns and leaves Robert, his Robert, standing alone, forcing himself onward, ignoring the compelling draw to remain that drags behind him.

 

***

_Why does it always come to this?_

Aaron’s words stab at Robert’s skin until every inch is raw with hurt. To be always so misinterpreted, so misunderstood in his every intention, causes venom to race through his veins, pushed around his drawn-in body by a racing heart. Aaron. His ruin and his saviour. The constant force within him that keeps him moving on through each weary day and every arduous moment. Thoughts of Aaron, his familiar face that still seems so out of reach, his piercing blue eyes that draw him in to what was always fated, his surprisingly gentle touch and fierce heart, keep the light moving within Robert when all else seems so dark.

And yet, despite this, he cannot seem to hold a secure grasp onto what he wants, what he needs, for his very survival. Inadvertent mistakes and stumbles of inexperience plague him as he blindly and incompetently navigates his way through each day, knowing he will fail but never truly realising when or why until it’s too late. It’s not enough anymore. Aaron’s declaration leaves him cold, all air sucked out of his being as he fights to keep going. As he watches him leave, watches helpless as Aaron walks away from him, it is all he can do to prevent the floodgates that threaten as his eyes mist with grief.

 

***

With a familiarity and dependability as comforting as the tick of the clock and the turn of the tides, the soft knocking comes. The hours, only hours, that have passed in the interim are meaningless, moments of anger turning into regret, spite and sourness to emptiness and mourning. Yet he comes, as Aaron knew he would and, as he grasps the door to let him in, the sweet inevitability of what comes next floods warmth through every part of him. Robert’s hand reaches anxiously for him and he goes willingly, as they both knew that he would. Aaron melts into Robert’s sturdy form, clasping his taught upper arms covetously. In return, searching fingers stroke the nape of his neck and whispered words create shivers that rush down his spine.

‘ _I miss you_.’

‘ _I need you_.’

Softly breathed exchanges made in the darkening light fire greedy clutches and soft caresses. Heat spreads through Aaron’s body and heart and he finds his way home, arms wrapped around Robert’s waist, his face nestled into his neck. Robert winds his hands around him to rest his fingertips gently on Aaron’s hips, pulling him more tightly into his strong chest, never quite close enough. Every part of their bodies touching, heat seeking heat, their heartbeats find each other’s, the rhythmic thumps aligning as one. Time stands still as their breathing matches pace, the intensity of holding each other consuming them both. Aaron bites into Robert’s neck, sucking a bruise into his smooth, white skin, marking him as his own. Robert’s gentle gasp is the reward he sought, as he licks and kisses across his jaw, memorising every part of the face, the man that belongs to him.

As Robert’s mouth opens for him, invites in his heat and his eager tongue, Aaron dissolves into him, turning into liquid beneath his eager touch. The fleeting thought of how needing someone this much, of being so desperate for another person is surely unhealthy, the distant memory of anger and betrayal that has still to completely fade tickles the edges of Aaron’s subconscious as Robert pulls him under. His hesitation is extinguished, however, as Robert’s hands move lower, as he grinds their bodies together and breathes into Aaron’s ear.

‘ _Want_.’

‘ _Have_.’

They define each other in single syllables, their need tangible in the thick air. Robert’s failings are forgotten at last as each loses himself in the other, grasping hands, desperate mouths and shivering bodies.

‘Why does it always come to this?’ breathes Aaron, the refrain now holding a lighter meaning than before, a softer song, a gentler melody. Legs tangled together, fingers tracing silky patterns on heated skin, lips exchanging tender kisses and shy, loving smiles, both are at peace, each knowing that there is no escape from the other, each knowing they will never truly seek it.


End file.
